Force feedback for input device invention (Russian Patent NO. 2461866, IPC G06F 3/01, 2007. (Patent Document 1)) is known. The invention relates to the devices of input and haptic feedback to the finger provision by the data input to the mobile terminals.
The input device is equipped with a unit configured to detect finger touch and a unit configured to provide haptic feedback to the finger in order to confirm switching on of the touch surface of the input device. The haptic feedback provision unit has three elongated members made from shape memory metal. Each of the members is arranged so as to interact with one displacement unit and become shorter in another direction than the rest of the elongated members. The device provides the haptic feedback to the finger by data input.
The device cannot be used for elongated medical instruments (catheters, etc.), as it provides slight displacement (3% to 5% of the member's length with shape memory), whereas in real medical instruments displacements up to the several tens of the centimeters are required.
“Robotic device for use in image-guided robot assisted surgical training technical” solution (US 20130224710 A1 (Application Date: Jan. 9, 2010) (Patent Document 2)) is known. The automated device records the intervention course executed by the master surgeon and replays it for a trainee studying these skills, including the tactual sensation. The device has 4 degrees of freedom. Translational motion of the instrument is executed by the gear train, toothed bar is located along the full length of the instrument (FIGS. 3 and 6 of Patent Document 2). The rotation of the instrument is executed by two spherical arches (FIGS. 2 and 3 and position 328 of Patent Document 2). A disadvantage of the device is in the difficulty of its manufacturing.
An actuator for an elongated member for a force feedback generating device technical solution (US 20070063971 A1 (Application Date: Dec. 3, 2004) (Patent Document 3)) is the closest in terms of technical solution and gained results and it was taken as a prior art. The actuator includes elongated instrument's longitudinal and rotational movement devices with regulated braking mechanisms and instrument motion sensors. Longitudinal and rotational movement devices are realized in the form of electromagnetic actuators with rolls. A processor continuously receives the data on the instrument movements from the motion sensors and chooses the calculated braking power as the instrument moves. The device can be used for provision of the realistic sensation by the medical intervention simulation where catheters or other instruments are being inserted through the inlet for interaction with the virtual environment. The main braking element of the actuator for a force feedback generating device is a friction between the rolls and the instrument. Surfaces of the rolls contacting to the instrument will be worn-out during the work of the braking mechanisms that will lead to the change of the braking force according to the set values, these changes will take place permanently that will lead to the change of the set values of the tactual sensations.